percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Sea
History Remember Joan of Arc? Haha, guess who! Joan was actually Jay, shortly after Jay said to hell with the gods and went to live among the mortals. She pretended to be the child of a French couple, even growing as a normal child would, but eventually she got kind of bored...so she decided to make her life more interesting. In reality, the voices she heard were detections of the gods searching for her, so her 'I hear God!' etc. was just a feint to throw suspicion away from her. And yes, she was burned at the stake...but she's a goddess, so A) she can't die and B) she was able to get away before too much damage had been done. But that's four-hundred years too far. Jay was born in 987, on November 13th to Torako Mikazuki as Haruka Mikazuki (Mikazuki Haruka, technically), but rarely goes by that name now. Even she doesn't know who her father is; the gods figure it's Ares of Poseidon, but neither of them is telling, so the Olympians are rolling with she's just an extremely powerful legacy of those two. (I don't want to say too much here because I plan on putting it into a story later) Jay was deified at twenty-three by the Olympic Council on account of some extreme ass-saving she did for them regarding mass exposure to the whole world. She didn't particularly care for it, but it seemed like a goodlong-term option. About four hundred years later she got fed up with the beuracracy on Olympus and the fact that like ''all ''the hot goddesses are straight and went rogue, deciding to live her life how she wanted without the other gods breathing down her neck. They tried looking for her but she managed to hide herself very well for long enough, and so they gave up, especially when they saw she wasn't interfering. Despite that, Jay was callled to Olympus for a hearing of sorts,in which the council told her that if she interfered too much with the mortals,beyond what a regualr demigod would, there'd be some very serious consequences. Sometimes she runs with the Hunters of Artemis, sometimes she sits in on Athena's undercover lectures, but mostly she keeps interactions with the gods to a minimum. (Although, the many times she went to college Jay ''may ''have asked Athena for a little extra help...) Personality Jay is loyal. She's courageous. She's compassionate. She's also almost as hotheaded as Ares himself. She would never betray any friend, but she rarely, if ever, forgives a friend who betrays her. She's sensitive, even though she rarely shows it. She has a great sense of humor and is a good judge of comic timing. She might be mildly insane. She also enjoys chain-smoking like no one ever has before every time she's on Olympus...and leaving the butts near the homes of Olympians. (it annoys them to no end!) But she never smokes anywhere else. Appearance Jay is tall and lean, and generally dresses in jeans and a t-shirt. She blends in well with the mortals and prefers them to godly company. Powers